


Судьба, высеченная в камне

by valkiriyav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkiriyav/pseuds/valkiriyav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение Дина<br/>сиквелл к "Он не думает о Сэме"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьба, высеченная в камне

Кроули довольно улыбается, и выпивает еще. Небрежно ставит бокал на столик, повторяет:

– Помни, Сэм.

И уходит. Сэм смотрит ему вслед, смотрит, как закрывается дверь бара, и ему кажется, что это уже было. Он сидел так, глядя вслед демону, сжимая кулаки, где-то в одной из прошлых жизней, может быть, до клетки, и может быть, это был другой демон, но чувство бессильной ярости было очень знакомо. 

Сэм залпом допивает коктейль, и морщится. Медлит, прежде чем встать, и вернуться, в ту жизнь, которую он построил без Дина. Картонная, ненастоящая. Декорация, но Сэму нужна эта иллюзия нормальной жизни. Хотя бы ненадолго, он знает, что скоро все закончится. Кроули не пришел бы просто так, чует, что земля горит под ногами.

Сэм выходит из бара, и по привычке сканирует взглядом окрестности – вроде бы, никакой опасности. 

И снова накатывает это – он как будто снова через стекло смотрит на весь этот мир, такой привычный, теплый осенний вечер, к бару движется шумная компания молодежи, ветер лениво шевелит редкие желтые опавшие листья на дороге, и он сам – и здесь, и уже не здесь. Неслышно лопаются нити, связывающие его с этим миром, одна за другой, как бы не старался он себя обмануть – он чувствует себя обреченным.

Сэм садится в машину и едет к Амелии. С ней рядом Сэм притворяется удачнее, что этот мир – настоящий.

Дин возвращается через год, и Сэм первым узнает об этом. Ночь, он собирается тихо, чтобы не разбудить Амелию, он не хочет думать о том, что она слишком тихо лежит, и нет, она, конечно же, спит. Ей лучше спать, она всегда знала, что рано или поздно он уйдет.   
Когда вернется Дин. 

Детка Дина заводится сразу же, с пол-оборота, она как будто тоже знает, кто вернулся, и рвется вперед, а Сэм стаскивает руль крепче и не оглядывается назад, на исчезающий вдали уютный маленький дом. Еще одна нитка порвалась, Сэм думает почти равнодушно, что если сейчас вдруг вернется – там не будет ничего. Дома, Амелии, рыжей добродушной собаки – ничего. Это была иллюзия, хорошо приготовленная, почти настоящая, как у джина. Но проверять он не будет. Это неважно, на самом деле, настоящая она, или нет. Она, и кто бы то ни было еще не могут изменить его судьбу.

Ту, что высечена в камне.

Дин еще не знает, и Сэм не уверен, что хочет ему сказать. 

Сэм тратит на дорогу двенадцать часов, и все равно не находит решения, выхода, он не знает, как будет вести себя, и что говорить. Потому что все ясно. Все предельно ясно для него, так ясно, что говорить, и объяснять что-то смысла нет – даже если Дин узнает, какова будет цена, он заплатит ее. Потому что это Дин. 

Встреча проходит и проще и сложней – Сэму приходится притворяться. Он делает это, потому что хочет оттянуть момент, когда все станет до отвращения определенным, а пока у него есть надежда, совсем маленькая, смешная и глупая – что они смогут избежать этой судьбы, если…   
Если Сэм сделает все, чтобы остановить Дина. 

Дин почти не изменился, если не считать сумасшедшего, голодного блеска в глазах, и звериной настороженности, Сэм думает почти равнодушно, что это не так страшно, по сравнению с тем, что их ждет. Какова награда в конце пути.

Дин очень скоро узнаёт, что делал Сэм без него, и предсказуемо недоволен.   
И недоволен, и ревнует, и выговаривает, и с каменным лицом демонстративно слушает автоответчик на телефоне с сообщениями Кевина, но Сэму не стыдно – он всего лишь с небольшим усилием делает вид, что да, неудобно получилось. Он избегал пророка, но зачем Дину об этом знать? Но на самом деле ему почти все равно, и чуткий Дин улавливает, что-то не то, и в какой-то момент в растерянности замолкает. И смотрит на Сэма так, что почти прошибает стену равнодушия.

Сэм даже слышит, что Дин говорит про себя:

– В чем дело, Сэм? Что случилось, пока меня не было? Что?..

Вопросы, вопросы, они повисают на языке Дина, они болтаются в воздухе, теснятся, невысказанные, и от них тесно дышать, но Сэм, разумеется, не скажет, что давно знает про скрижаль, и знает, что им предстоит сделать. 

Он тихонько встает, и подходит к Дину, такому распахнутому, обиженному, непонимающему. Обнимает его, и чувствует, как после секундного сопротивления тело Дина расслабляется и он сам льнет к нему. Сэм целует его, всего один раз, примиряющее и неуверенно, и через несколько минут уже лежит на полу, а Дин, сошедший с ума Дин, лихорадочно гладит его по щекам дрожащими руками, целует, шепчет сорвано, непонятно что – тихо, тихо Сэмми, прости меня, я немного не… я так… я знаю, я сейчас плохо соображаю, но мы потом, потом все выясним, да?.. Сэмми, да?

Дин просит, умоляет, не словами, нет, тем, как вжимается в него, как дрожит, как целует. Сэм откликается, и делает все, что просит Дин. Это так нормально, так естественно, так приятно, от стонов брата Сэм будто пьянеет, и почти забывает о чертовой каменной табличке, о Кроули, о негласном договоре с ним. Они яростно, как будто в схватке, катаются по полу хижины, срывая одежду, бесстыдно дрочат друг другу, стукаются коленями-локтями, и их поцелуи похожи на укусы. Дин кончает быстро, Сэм не успевает как следует насладиться теплой тяжестью его члена в ладони, несколько раз сильно дергает, и Дин обмякает в его руках, но продолжает мягко и уверенно – собственнически – дрочить ему, пока Сэм не вздыхает довольно. Они перебираются потом на кровать, и засыпают лишь под утро. Сэм немного позже, он укрывает спящего Дина одеялом. И снова в ушах звучит насмешливый голос короля Ада:

– У бога прекрасное чувство юмора, Сэм. Он позволяет глупым людишкам поверить, что они управляют своей судьбой, своей жизнью, но на самом деле все давно написано, высечено в камне. И то, чем все закончится – тоже. Не забывай Сэмми. Если ворота Ада захлопнутся навсегда, Дин отправится со мной. Навсегда, слышишь? Он останется там навсегда. Ты ведь знаешь, что его ждет, Сэмми.


End file.
